Video Games and Ramen
by SnapWay
Summary: Regular human AU. Naruto and Sasuke are in the same college and they hang out and play Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst on the ps3 one afternoon. Not a yaoi, just best friends! Could turn into a multi-chapter story if people wanted it to.


The characters moving on the wide screen in front of the boys moved rapidly, throwing digital punches and channeling fictional energy. A black haired boy sat on the floor next to a blond haired one, both of them mashing buttons on their controllers furiously. After a certain combination from Sasuke, a message and loud voice declared him the winner.

"Damnit!" Naruto threw his controller at his black couch behind him. "How did you beat me?! I was even playing as Sakura-chan!" Naruto was shouting now, standing up and clenching his fists in frustration and stomping his foot.

Sasuke laughed lightheartedly, placing his controller on the glass coffee table between him and his friend. "Come on Naruto, you know you can never beat me." He stands up and stretches, reaching his hands above his head and walking into the granite-countered kitchen with smooth, black wood cupboards and drawers. Naruto was still throwing a fit when Sasuke interrupted. "Naruto, got anything to eat other than spoiled milk and ramen?"

"Shut up…" Naruto said, now pouting after the jab from his best friend. He walked into the small kitchen too, opening the first cupboard on his right. "Hm…" His eyes scanned the packed shelf full of junk food and rummaged through, finally making a decision after a few seconds and pulling out a package of ramen. "Here, you know how to boil water, right?" Naruto asked, still not entirely over his sulking.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and took the package of ramen from Naruto and bent down to grab one of the pots he had below the oven to the left of the floor cabinets. He slid open the metal drawer, pulled out a pot who's size he deemed acceptable, and closed the drawer. Once he had it full of water, he placed it on one of the burners and turned on the heat to begin boiling it.

"You know, you need food other than ramen if you plan on making it past your second year of college."

"Shut up Sasuke! First you beat me perfectly with stupid Ino while I was playing as Sakura, and now you're insulting my refined tastes?" Naruto was yelling again, but Sasuke was biting his tongue to stop a smile that was starting to creep onto his face. Naruto noticed this, and continued his rant. "What're you laughing at, smartass? Damnit, just make your ramen and leave!" The blond-haired boy turned away from Sasuke and stomped back into the living room. He picked up his controller and exited the fight result screen, went back a few more screens, and selected the training option on the list.

Sasuke finally let out the smile clawing at his face, and laughed silently to himself at his best friend's dorkiness and stupidity that show themselves too often. He tapped his index finger on the gray, granite counter while waiting for the inevitable bubbles to surface in the pot of water. After a few minutes they finally did, and he tore open the plastic and placed the block of noodles into the now boiling water. He tapped and waited for another five minutes until he deemed the noodles worthy and removed the pot of water and noodles, draining most of the water out before pouring them into a bowl he pulled out of a nearby cupboard. He then ripped open and even smaller package than the first, and dumped the flavoring into the bowl.

Once he had stirred the mix together with a fork, he blew on it to cool off and walked into the carpeted room Naruto was sitting on the floor in. Sasuke sat down in the couch behind Naruto and watched him beat up a stationary Ino with Sakura.

"Hurry up and finish the Ramen, slowpoke! I've been training and I know I can kick your ass now!" Naruto said his words with slight amounts of excitement and had forgotten about his earlier one-sided quarrel with Sasuke.

After ten minutes of eating his ramen and watching Naruto "train", Sasuke set his now empty bowl on the glass table and took his seat on the side opposite Naruto once more. "Well then Naruto, show me what you've got."

Sasuke picked the long, blonde-haired flower girl while Naruto picked the short, cherry-haired medical kunoichi. The friends' fight lasted but a minute, and it ended with Sakura lying motionless at the bottom of the screen and Ino saying one of her victory lines.

"Damnit! How do you do all those things?" Naruto threw his controller at the couch again, and Sasuke laughed earnestly.

"Come on Naruto, I'll show you how to do them," Sasuke says, still chuckling even after Naruto grabbed his controller and went to another match.

By the end of the night, Naruto was an even match for his rival, and Sasuke had gotten more than a little irritated at himself for losing just as much as winning. "Well," Sasuke said, trying to win back some dignity. "If you think it's easy to beat me, you should try fighting my brother in this game. I still haven't beat him once."


End file.
